Memory Lane
by Lovino and Feliciano
Summary: Hello, and welcome to the infamous Memory Lane. Hmmmm? My name you ask? You dont need to know. Just mearly a passing mad genius. The horrid memories of each and every country will resurface and NOTHING can stop it. Why, you ask? Hehehehehe... You will have to figure that on your own, little reader.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA, HETAONI, OR ELSWORD. ALL RIGHTS GO TO PAPA HIMA, THE PERSON WHO MADE HETAONI, AND KoG. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.

* * *

><p>Romano's POV<p>

_August 16th, 2020_

It was supposed to be just a normal fucking day for the bastardos: The others fight over random shit, get yelled by the fucking potato bastard, and get intrupted by my fratello yelling out 'pasta' with his hand outreached like some idiota. **Yup, pretty fucking normal.** We were having a short lunch break after the outburst and every other bastard was doing some other shit that I don't want to know about. It was the perfect time to take a siesta, but then the tea bastard interrupted me from doing so.  
>"HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! Now, we will get onto a more serious problem!" exclaimed the tea bastard who was at the other side of the room, " there is a creature or person, who apparently called itself Add1, that can resurface both good, bad, and firmly locked up memories that we never hope to see ever again. We must take the upmost caution when sleeping-" Aaaaand that's also when he also got interrupted by the hamburger bastard.<br>"IGGY! YOU CAN TALK ABOUT YOUR IMAGINARY FRIENDS LATER, DUDE! NOW, LETS TALK ABOUT GLOBAL WARMING!" He obnoxiously yelled in his overly loud voice.  
>I facepalmed at the fact that EVERYBODY here is fucking stupid and that we we're supposed to be talking about England's cooking and World peace which will never happen because of this.<br>'Why am I even here?! When the fuck is this meeting going to end?!' I thought, 'Maybe I should take a siesta...yeah, that sounds fucking better than to listen to all of these bastards argue about shit..'  
>Resting my head down on the hard table, I tried to block out the sound and slowly fell asleep. That is, until I ended up in some shitty ass place and heard a random ass fucking voice speaking to me with a hint of what do you call it in English...amusement?<p>

_"Hello, Italy Romano. Welcome to Memory Lane. My name is Add and I hope that you have the most horrid time here in iNSaNiTY~ Hehehehe~"_

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to be here at all! I have people to hate and siestas to take- wait, he just called himself 'Add'...and he mentioned me being in some kind of Memory Lane...SHIT2. I ignored the 'Add' bastard, who was talking about the 'attractions' and decided to roam around the stupid place since there was nothing to fucking do. Plus he was ranting about how many 'fun activities' I could play here too. Looking around at my surroundings, there were crumbled down buildings with a fuck load of moss on them and rusted signs that i could barely read. Some of the signs that were at least readable said:

**The Mansion-straight ahead.**

**When France Killed HRE-40 meters to the left.**

**Unification of Italies-2 miles to the right**

'Shit. Even more choices...and they all are fucked up as shit'  
>I chose to go towards the fucking scary ass Mansion where...well, you might know already...<br>I stepped into the place where all the nasty, scary ass memories dwelled within my mind. It's actually scarier than when Spain's angry. A bloody-ass clock was placed right in front of me. WHO THE FUCK PLACES A FUCKING CLOCK RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DOORWAY?! I picked up the object but I was conflicted a bit right there.  
>'Do I break the clock or just rewind it? I mean, there's even a fucking rewinding thing on the bottom but...fratello broke them...You know what, I'm going to fucking break this clock and see what the fuck happens'<br>And the next thing you know, all of the time loops of when Veniciano came here come rushing back at me when the mechanical object of terror shattered on the barren ground, now with freshly spilled blood. It was a nightmare.

-current time in Romano's POV-

Ok, You might be wondering why I am telling you my point of view of the story or why I'm even talking to you in the first place, but that's not the point here. I'm here to interrupt this story and ask you this: this is all just a horrid, fucked up, shitty dream...right?

* * *

><p>South Korea's POV<p>

I stopped bothering Aniki when I saw Romano sleeping for about an hour in the loud meeting room full of loud countries. I had known him a bit well in a game called SAO, and we kind-of lived through it with his brother, Veniciano.3 I know that he pays attention to the meetings even though it doesn't look like he does da-ze. He also rarely takes any naps during the breaks in between every meeting, so I just had to yell:  
>"DID ANYBODY NOTICE THE SLEEPING ITALIAN OVER THERE?!"<br>too loud? probably.  
>The former Aliied Powers: America, England, France, Russia, and China; the former Axis Powers: North Italy or Veniciano, Germany, and Japan; and some others that I don't want to name right now all stared at me. It was kind-of scary because you got like, 20 or so countries all looking at you like, whoosh!<br>"uhh, Romano fell asleep- but he usually doesn't...you can all stop staring at me now da-ze..."

-Timeskip of 30 minutes was brought to you by my hair curl-

"So, what you're telling me is that Romano just fell asleep, just like that?" asked England as he snapped his fingers.  
>"네4, and about- half and hour already passed." I answered him<br>"Interesting..."  
>The blonde haired Englishman reached over to Romano's dormant body and was shocked by an electrical shock of violet electricity emitting from his body like an invisible force field of some sort.<br>_"Get off of him please~ You wouldn't want to accidentally hurt him, yes?"_  
>"Yes indeed...nice way of protecting your hosts, Add."<br>England's voice dripped with sickly sweet venom, his eyes glowing with, a rather, poisonous green.  
><em>"Why, thank you~ I do try to break the minds of the others who are not yet sleeping~"<em>  
>"That's very nice of you to tell me that. Now, will you show yourself to this large audience?" England gestured to all of the others who took part of the useless meeting. Plus, we never got to talk about England's cooking, but we're all screwed anyways.<br>_"Of course~"_ he answered.  
>And with a single snap of his fingers from the other side, everybody blacked out. And that's also when we all woke up into a strange room filled with all kinds of technology that brings my gaming room to shame.<br>_"Hello, and welcome to my lair of technological advances that you will achieve in...never"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Please enjoy your horrid stay in Memory Lane~<br>You are going to go iNSaNE anyways~"**_

* * *

><p><em>1 Add is a character you can choose from Elsword, an online game.<br>2 Memory Lane is basically the dream world. It was inspired by the Heta game, Dreamtalia, made by KyoKoon64, a youtuber.  
><em>_3__Reference to Sword Art Online and a REALLY long RP that i once did with my friends that turned out very interesting. It also produced another crack pairing: ItaKor. (Italy x Korea)  
><em>_4__ Korean - yeah_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! lovino_and_feliciano from Instagram here! I just wanted to thank you for reading this weird chapter. The text in violet will always be Add in this story, unless I decide to change it within the story line. I do make Homestuck references, so if you don't get it, then you don't need to. (Unless you're a Homestucker.) If you really don't understand some of the mess that I wrote, then please comment down below and I will try to make things clear with you :3<strong>


End file.
